Evil Hypnotist B10
by EvilHypnotist
Summary: Gwen visits a hypnotist and gets more than she expected... *Warning: Explicit Content*


I don't own Ben 10

Gwen Tennyson was a very emotionally, mentally, and physically dominant girl being very studious, a tactical genius, and an alien super powered god with near unlimited power, however; there is always a time when she needs to blow off steam and just allow herself to relax. She looked for medication and other helpful assets but, opted against it for fear of addiction; instead she was recommended to a certified hypnotist in the area. Being a 17 year old girl in modern times she scrolled through dozens of people with similar acclimations and helpful reviews of the man's practice; some were amazed at his success, some were surprised by it working at all but, all had one thing in common, they were all positive that they were hypnotized.

She followed the address through the mapping app on her phone and made her way towards the small building that was his office. She stepped out of her car and locked it behind her, placing the keys in her purse and walking into the building; the interior was blue with teal highlights and other ocean paraphernalia hanging on the wall. She approached the front desk and the woman whom was typing at her computer smiled up at her.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" She asked nicely as Gwen brushed her long auburn pony-tail behind her neck.

"Hi, I'm Gwendolyn, I have an appointment," She responded as the woman quickly clicked away at the computer before gasping at the results.

"Well, it looks like you do! Walk right down that hall and to the left, he should be waiting for you," She pointed to a corridor to the left of the front desk as Gwen smiled, nodded, and proceeded to walk down the hall.

She approached the designated door and knocked gently, hearing permission to enter; she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open revealing the room to her. A small room, about the size of an average garage only with air conditioning and carpeting; the doctor sat at a desk in the far corner of the room, in the center however, was a single recliner with a small stool only a few feet away from it. Gwen walked in as the doctor finished signing something and pushed it aside, "You must be Gwen Tennyson, come in, have a seat."

The red head placed her bag down by the recliner and sat on it, slowly sinking into it for a moment, she straightened out her grey skirt and dusted her white collard red long sleeved shirt before focusing her attention back on the doctor who stood from his desk. He walked around the desk and up to Gwen who smiled and reached her open hand up towards him, observing his features, "Hi, Nice to meet you."

He was young man, no more then 25, with a long white lab-coat, and the average business attire underneath consisting of a button up shirt and slacks. He clasped her hand and smiled back, It's nice to meet you, I'm the doctor."

"Doctor what, if I may ask?" She released his grip as he pondered his own name.

"Just the doctor is fine," he smiled and pulled the stool forwards, "So what brings you in today?"

Gwen sighed, "Well, I've been under a lot of stress recently including debate studies, history finals, I'm learning to speak Latin, Greek, French and, I'm supposed to mail out at least a hundred and fifty wedding invites for my brother; I think I just need something to de-stress me," She looked around at his degree's plastered all around the room, "Can I ask where you went to earn these?"

The doctor glanced up at the wall, "Well, that one is from Princeton before I transferred to Yale which is where I earned the others," He pointed dutifully up at each of his diploma's but, oddly enough none said his name on them, not that she could read them from that distance anyways.

"Impressive; I'm planning on going to Princeton myself," She bragged slightly, making conversation.

"Interesting, if you ever see him, let Professor Baxter know I say 'hello'," the Doctor lied well as she smiled and responded, "Will do."

He pulled his stool up towards the recliner and asked her to lay as far back as the chair allows and she did, almost completely laying parallel to the ground, the doctor pulled a small crystal from his coat pocket, "Now I want you to focus all of your attention on the crystal, understand?"

She nodded as her pony-tail swung lightly off the chair; Gwen's pupils caught hold of the shiny object immediately locking on to it. As it drifted back and forth her eyes drifted with it; following it back and forth for maybe one or two minutes before her blinks grew longer. Her eye-lids fluttered slowly, her pupils crossed slightly before rolling up into her head as her eyes closed and her mouth fell open, her head tilted to its side as the doctor pulled the crystal back and scoffed, "Wow, she seems so strong willed and yet, she's the easiest to control."

A small drop of drool slipped out of Gwen's mouth as the doctor grabbed a pair of headphones and a small IPod from his desk, pressing play and placing the earbuds into her ear. He smiled, Hypnosis wasn't for controlling people, it was to alter or suggest different feelings and or emotions but, never really controlling a body. That was known as Brainwashing, which was what he was now playing into her ear; since shes in a suggestible state, the conditioning should completely sink in with no resistance.

" _Blank, Mindless, Obedient, Trance, Controlled, Docile, Robot, Slave,"_ The MP3 repeated in a whispering voice and odd EDM music in the background.

The Doctor stepped out of his office for about 20 minutes, slipping back in with a cup of coffee and full stomach, he immediately checked on his patient, he walked up to her and noticed her eyes were wide open and she was staring up at the ceiling, "Blank, Mindless, Obedient, Trance, Controlled, Docile, Robot, Slave," she repeated in a distant mumbling voice as if it had become her reality.

He unplugged the earphones and set them aside on his desk, waving his hand in front of Gwen's face and receiving no response, "Can you hear me Gwen?"

"Yes," She mumbled.

"How do you feel?" He asked, testing her level of conditioning.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Because you don't know anything right?"

"Right."

"Because you're a docile robot, right?"

"Right."

The doctor smiled, caressing her cheek and slowly dragging his hand down her face and down her neck, he flattened out his hand and pulled it down her shirt, feeling her chest through the fabric. He squeezed her right breast and smiled, "Gwen, take off your top."

She responded by sitting up quickly, grabbing her shirt by the hem and pulling it up over her body revealing a grey bra which the doctor felt slowly, it was bland and unappealing but, it didn't matter now.

"Gwen, how big are your breasts?" He asked as he observed her mindless state closer, her pupils were small and focused on the distance, not looking at anything in particular.

"32C," she replied like a robot, still drooling slightly.

The Doctor gained a sinister grin, "Stand up."

She obeyed without question as she stood and faced him, "Remove your bra," he ordered and she complied reaching behind her back and unstrapping her bland bra allowing her perky tits to emerge. He came from behind and groped her breasts, feeling them up and squeezing them tightly; he moved his hands along her curves and down to her ass, grabbing at her rather plump ass cheeks.

"Remove your pants," she immediately moved down to the waistline of her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down past her knees reaching her ankles, she pulled them off her feet and dropped them mindlessly. He got to his knees and licked her ass up and down, tasting the slight film of sweat that was apparent on her skin; he spread her cheeks and took a good look at her anus and pussy, "Bend over," she did so and he began eating her ass and moving his tongue all over her rectum, licking the sides and down to her pussy lips. He entered his tongue inside her pussy causing her to gasp slightly but, she stayed mindless none the less.

After about five or ten minutes of eating, he pulled out and wiped his lips from the film of saliva and juices that covered his mouth, he stood up and unzipped his pants, pulling his boxers down to his knees he smiled, "Give me a blow job, Gwen," she stood up right, hesitating for a moment before turning around and getting on her knees and grabbing hold of his nine inch member. She stared at it for only a moment before wrapping her lips around the tip and taking it into her mouth.

She sucked and licked the sides of his member as he put his palm on her head, pushing her deeper onto his cock. She gagged as saliva dripped out all over her chin and tits, he pulled out as a fit of coughing left Gwen dazed and confused with her eyes blank and crossed as spit drooled from her mouth all over the floor. She gripped his cock with one hand, attempting to fulfill his orders; she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and bobbed up and down as her lips stretched on his dick due to the suction.

"Don't forget to worship by balls," she didn't respond this time, simply raising her left hand to his ball sack as she sucked, caressing them as she licked his member from the tip to its base, moving her tongue down to his balls. She practically suffocated herself with his scent, engulfing her nose and mouth with his sack, lapping at his balls with her tongue trying to get as much of his taste as she could.

"Such a good girl," he smiled and pulled his dick back causing her to look up with a blank expression, "Put your clothes back on."

She obeyed, standing and grabbing her bra and panties along with her top and skirt, in only a few minutes she was fully dressed and sitting back on the recliner.

"Now, whenever you hear the word 'freeze' you will become a mannequin easily posed and unaware of your surroundings until someone says 'unfreeze' where you'll come back to normal and remember nothing of what happened when you were frozen, understand?"

"Yes," she mumbled as he smiled at her mindless expression.

"Waking up on three remembering nothing," he lifted his hands, "three two one," he clapped and her eyes snapped open as her pupils returned to normal.

"Doctor? What happened?" she asked with a confused tone, holding her head and trying to remember what had happened; she opened and closed her mouth, tasting an odd flavor roaming her tongue.

"You nodded off, we haven't even begun the session yet," he smiled and sat back on his stool, "If you'd like to start we can."

She nodded and shook the strange feeling, "Sure, what do I have to do?"

The doctor smiled, "Why don't you just stand up with your arms out in front of you for a moment," she did so, not questioning his instructions and assuming it was all part of the process, he smiled and opened his mouth as she held her arms out.

"Freeze," she became placid and stiff, looking out into the distance as if she had no consciousness simply a lifeless mannequin ready to be posed, "Perfect," he chuckled.

He stood up and walked around her although she didn't even notice; he massaged her breasts from behind before pulling her shirt and bra down under her right boob, exposing it. He smiled and walked back to his stool as he noticed her nipple quickly getting hard, "Unfreeze," he said as her mind thawed out and she looked at him for a moment.

"Okay, now what?" She asked as he took a serious expression.

"Gwen, I'm afraid your blouse had malfunctioned," he pointed at her chest as her entire face turned crimson, quickly pulling her top and bra back over her tit.

"I am so sorry, doctor, I don't know how that happened," she adjusted her bra and dusted off her top before putting her arms back out, "It won't happen again sorry," she apologized as the doctor smiled.

"It's alright," he said politely as he smiled, "Freeze," he said quickly as she froze once again.

He stepped up to her and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down to her ankles; he grabbed her left wrist and shoved her hand down her panties grazing her pussy. He stepped back and marveled at his art work, sitting back on the stool he smiled and said, "Unfreeze."

Her mind snapped back to reality again, raising a brow and looking at the doctor, "Okay, hands out, now what?"

The doctor covered his eyes and sighed, "Gwendolyn I run a professional practice here; I can't have you stripping in my office."

Gwen looked down for a moment and pulled her hand from her panties quickly, looking up and around she blushed profusely as she pulled her skirt quickly zipping it up to cover her thighs, "Are you doing something to me, Doctor?"

"I haven't moved from this stool, you've been watching me," he responded nonchalantly.

"I've never had a problem in this-"

"Freeze," he said coldly, standing up and moving her arms away from her skirt pulling them up in the air where they would stay as he pulled her top off revealing her bland bra and toned stomach. He pulled her bra down under her tits, exposing them both without removing the bra itself.

"Unfreeze," He said after he sat back down on his stool where he was beforehand, Gwen gasped quickly as she noticed her breasts out again, she whimpered as she pulled her bra up and searched for her blouse, "This is not funny, doctor, this is a serious matter!"

"I'm taking this very seriously but seeing as how you continuously strip in my office I'm guessing you aren't," he folded his legs as she stretched her top over her head, "Freeze," he said as she stopped with her head still covered by her top and bra still showing.

He pushed her back on the couch and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off and allowing her perky tits to bounce out, he then moved her legs up so that she was sitting with her legs spread on the couch; he pulled her panties down and off exposing her hairy snatch.

"Unfreeze," he said as he stepped back and allowed her to realize what had happened, she pulled her shirt down only to realize she was sitting in a provocative position exposing her vagina. She grabbed at her breasts as her nipples poked out of her blouse, her face turned red once again as she closed her legs and covered her chest.

"What the hell is going on?!" she shouted as the doctor laughed and smiled at her, "This is no joke!"

"Oh but it is," he smiled and turned the TV on his desk on with a full screen view of a spinning black and white spiral that captivated her attention immediately, she stared at it for a moment before dropping her hands allowing her legs to spread again.

"Doctor…" she mumbled not taking her eyes off the screen, "What are you…" she tried to form a sentence but couldn't, "Stop… can't… think…"

"You aren't supposed to think, you are supposed to obey," he said quietly as he stepped behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"I'm supposed… to obey?" she asked as her pupils slowly began to gain a swirling pigmentation in them, her mouth fell ajar allowing a small droplet of drool to slip down her chin.

"That's right, you need to obey me," he said as he moved his hands down her shoulders towards her chest.

"I need to obey you," she repeated in a monotone voice as his hands reached her perky breasts, flicking her tits with his fingers through her shirt.

"You need to take off this blouse," he said as he pulled on her top lightly; her pupils took on a clear black and white spiral pigmentation spinning in her both of her eyes as she blinked slowly and lazily.

"I need to take off my blouse," she repeated as her thoughts slowly emptied from her brain; she lifted her hands up pulling her blouse above her head and off her torso, exposing her perky tits once again. The doctor smiled and reached down to caress them as she tossed the blouse aside, he stepped around the recliner and sat on the arm of the chair, leaning down and wrapping his lips around her erect nipples, sucking and licking the areola and pinching the other with his free hand. He squeezed her breasts and used them as he liked as she stared mindlessly at the spiral once again.

He pulled his mouth away and stroked her cheek as she stared into the spiral, "Now that I've used the crystal and the MP3 file, putting you into trance will be extreamly easy but, why don't we give you a trigger phrase?"

He thought for a moment as he stood up and pulled his pants down revealing his now ten inch member, "How does 'deep sleep' sound?"

"Deep sleep," she repeated to him as he smiled.

"Exactly, that phrase will take you down into this trance instantly, right?"

"Deep sleep will take me into trance," she repeated as he smiled and stepped closer to her.

"Spread your pussy," he ordered as she complied and moved her hands down to her snatch.

"Spread my pussy," she repeated as she pulled her pussy lips apart exposing her tight hole. He moved in pressing the tip against her pussy and rubbing his way into her, he thrusted inwards causing Gwen to gasp and moan for a moment. Her eyes snapped open as his thrusting continued, the spiral in her eyes faded and his body covered the TV screen on his desk causing her to awaken from her trance starteld.

"D-Doctor? W-What aare nyou doing too me?" She tried to talk but was overwhelmed by pain and pleasure rushing through her body, fighting for dominance, she pressed her hands against his chest trying to push him away but, her muscles were weak and too distracted to act.

"Oh, you're awake?" he said nonchalantly as he pounded into her pussy quicker.

"Gett… off… of me Do-"

"Freeze," he said quickly as her entire body froze once again midsentence, he moved her hands from his chest and placed them flat on the back of the chair as if she were pinned. He fucked her harder, slamming into her snatch with his full thrusting force, using momentum to help him. He licked he cheek with his tongue, forcing it into her mouth as he fucked harder and harder. His cock was no longer squeezed by her tight pussy as it rhythmically slid into her causing her to moan louder.

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her ass up into the air as her face was smothered by the chair, he pulled her skirt up till it was just a rolled up cloth around her waist only, he spread her ass cheeks and filled her pussy again with his cock, he pumped his dick into her, slapping her ass as he did so. This went on for several minutes until he came, filling her pussy with his cum he made sure to smile at his work of humiliated, cum covered art.

He grabbed a bottle of pills from his desk drawer as he cleaned his dick off, "Unfreeze," he said simply as she slowly got to her feet holding her head.

"Doctor, what the hell?" She looked down and noticed her naked half naked body and felt the cum all over her face, hair, mouth, pussy, legs and ass. Her eyes began glowing pink as she looked up at him, "YOU-"

"Deep sleep Gwen," he said nonchalantly as he stepped closer to her, her eyes returned to normal and her limbs fell limp once again, falling back onto the couch in a mindless haze.

"Good girl," he said smiling, "You will think these are vitamins and you will take them every day from now on, you will refill on them by coming to have a session with me." He handed her the birth control pills and sighed, "Also take this pill in less than 24 hours," he handed her the 'day after' pill as she mindlessly reached out and grabbed them both, placing them in her purse which sat next to her.

"You will remember none of this when I wake you, understand?"

"Yes," she said mindlessly.

"That's 'yes master' from now on, got it?"

"Yes Master."

…

This is going to be a series of my OC (The Doctor) hypnotizing women from various anime or cartoon of my choosing, the rest of the series will be on my profile.


End file.
